


Pollen is a B*tch

by ambientbliss



Series: Gender differences. [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Derek can't express his feelings, Derek is emotionally constipated, F/M, Mentions of Abortion, Mentions of Kate - Freeform, Sex Pollen, Stiles gets mad, Stiles loves too much, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werebaby, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientbliss/pseuds/ambientbliss
Summary: Stiles and Derek find themselves in a particularly interesting situation. Stiles over thinks it as usual, and Derek doesn't think about it much at all. Stiles has some news and Derek may or may not like it at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> I don't own Teen wolf.

Stiles didn’t know how they got into these situations, but if there was anything she did know it was that this… whatever this was, it was 100% not her fault. If anything she was going to blame it on Derek. How they had gotten paired together was beyond her. Stiles practically begged to be paired with someone, anyone else other than Derek. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the wolf, no it was quite the opposite. Ever since holding the stupid wolf up in a pool for 2 hours, Stiles has been in love with Derek. 

 

It didn’t get any better through the first two years of college either. Stiles had hoped that maybe during college she would meet someone in her classes, but she quickly found herself comparing everyone to the Sourwolf. What also didn’t help was the glances, and brief contact at pack meetings, or when they hung out with the pack. Scott knew, he had to know and that must have been why Stiles was paired with Derek while they were out in the preserve looking for pixies. 

 

A sneeze broke Stiles from her thoughts. The pixies were gone, but her and Derek had been surrounded in a cloud of shimmering dust. Her heart was hammering in her chest, there could be a thousand things that this dust caused, and she had no clue where to start. Derek sneezed again, he was rubbing at his face. A rumbled growl formed in Derek’s chest that Stiles could almost feel. Scott came barreling through the trees to her left. “STILES! DEREK!” Scott was getting closer, but Stiles had to stop him. 

 

“Scotty boy don’t get too close!” Stiles held her hands up in an attempt to keep him at bay. Thank god he trusted her. “Stiles what’s wrong?” Kira, Isaac, and Allison were at Scott’s side now. She turned to look at Derek who just looked at her wide eyed. “The pixies got us with a cloud of dust. Derek is sneezing, and I don’t really know what it is, but it isn’t affecting me as much. Go try and find the stupid assholes. I will get Derek home.” That was the best bet. She couldn’t deal with more than one werewolf all bent out of shape because of the dust. 

 

“Text me when you get him home.” Scott sounded worried, but he knew to trust Stiles and she was grateful for that. Derek and Stiles made their way back to her Jeep in silence aside from Derek’s sneezing and grunting every few minutes. The car ride was worse. Derek was shaky in the passenger seat. That grew concern for Stiles, Derek was never broken from his composure unless it was anger. He wasn’t angry. The wolf sat there breathing heavily, hands shaking with a shocked look on his face. 

 

When they got into the loft Stiles just stood by the stairs. “Maybe a shower will wash it off your face? Are you allergic to whatever we walked through?” She worried the hem of her tank top. “Yeah. Maybe.” He didn’t sound convinced, and he didn’t sound like the Derek she knew. “I can stay until you are out, just to be sure.” Stiles didn’t make eye contact, she was actually concerned that something might be seriously wrong with the wolf. 

 

“There is a bathroom upstairs. You can shower up there. I think Cora left some shampoo. I think she also has some clothes that you gave her.” It was the most Derek has said in a while, and his voice clenched at Stiles’s heart. It was like he didn’t want her to leave. “Okay.” 

 

Stiles headed upstairs, finding Cora’s old room grabbing the shorts and shirt she left for Cora. Then she found the bathroom and showered quickly. Stiles was surprised that Derek wasn’t out of the shower yet, she was sure it would take him less time but she would wait. 

 

To Scotty Boy:  
Got Derek home. I’m staying for a while to make sure he is okay.

 

From Scotty Boy:  
Sounds good. Allison caught the pixies with Kira. We are taking them to Deaton and then going home. I have class tomorrow. See you later. 

 

Stiles sighed, thanking all that is holy that her next class wasn’t until Monday. Tonight was already exhausting, she would stay at her dad’s. There was no way she was going to drive back to her apartment. Derek emerged from downstairs, a pair of pajama pants draped on his hips. Stiles took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of musk and mint that was Derek. She raked a hand through her hair. “So…” She was nervous, being in close quarters with Derek, knowing they were alone for the foreseeable future was not helping her brain function. Frankly her body was betraying her, butterflies erupted in her stomach, heart rate jumping, her mind playing out all of the fantasies that she had ever had about her and Derek.

 

As Stiles tried to pry her eyes away from Derek, they landed on his green eyes. His pupils blown wide, his lips were slick, and he was still breathing heavy. God all Stiles wanted was for him to pin her against a wall. “ Stiles…” She shook her head trying to clear it of her previous thoughts, but she could see his erection in his pants. Then it hit her. “We walked into a cloud of sex pollen didn’t we?” Her voice was steadier than she expected. “Yeah.” Derek looked ashamed. 

 

“You should leave.” There it was. Derek’s rejection. “What happens if we don’t… you know… do what the pollen is intended for?” She gestured into the air, and Derek watched her slender fingers. “You will be fine.” Of course he wouldn’t care what happened to him. Stiles realized how close they were to each other. She could feel the heat of his body on her own, it was too hot. Hotter than it should have been. Stiles didn’t realize she backed into a wall, and Derek was still just as close. “What happens to you? You are already overheating.” 

 

“Don’t worry about me. You should leave, I don’t want to hurt you…” Derek’s body was shaking still, and Stiles seriously was not going to leave him to probably die. “I can’t leave you like this. Not alone.” In a burst of bravery Stiles pressed her lips to Derek’s. Her heart fluttered when he started to kiss back, his hands finding their places at her hip and the back of her skull. Stiles weaved her fingers into Derek’s hair as the kiss got sloppier, more needy. 

 

When they broke away to breathe, Derek kissed down her throat only pausing when Stiles tilted her head to give him more access. “Stiles… if you don’t stop me now… I don’t think I can control it.” His lips were over her pulse point, she knew he was feeling out for her answer. “It’s okay. Please.” Not sensing any hesitation, or lie Derek kept up with his ministrations. His hands sliding down her sides until they reached her thighs. Derek gripped her legs and lifted her into the air wrapping her legs around his waist so he could grind his erection into her. Stiles squeaked at the fast movement, but a gasp sucked the breath out of her as Derek ground his monstrous erection into Stiles’s core. 

 

“I’m sorry. I… I can’t… this is so fucked up.” Derek mumbled against her collarbone. Stiles knew this was wrong. She wanted him so badly, she had for a while but now she was taking advantage of him in this state. “It’s okay.” She repeated again moaning as he kept grinding into her. In a swift movement Derek pulled them away from the wall and made a beeline for his bedroom. Only dropped Stiles on the bed when he knelt over it. She took this opportunity, that she probably would never get again, to trail her hands along his sides, and touch his muscles. A heavy sigh left Derek as her hand inched closer to his erection. 

 

A loud groan rumbled through his chest as Stiles’s fingers wrapped around his impressive cock. “Clothes… off.” Derek was almost reverting back to caveman. It wasn’t romantic, but then again it was Derek and that gave her more comfort. Stiles let Derek pull the clothes from her body, and laid there naked while watching Derek get rid of his pants. In the moonlight Derek looked adonis like, and Stiles was swooning. 

 

When he climbed back on the bed Derek found his lips on Stiles’s again. Kissing her senseless as he lined up. A scream left Stiles’s throat as Derek pushed into her to the hilt. He held himself there, Stiles could only assume it was to get her to adjust to his massive size. She had been with someone before, but this… this was not even on the same scale. She wasn’t even this turned on before. Derek was shaking above her, trying to keep his control which Stiles knew was slipping. Making her ever wetter. “Move. Derek… please.” 

 

“I.. don’t… want… to hurt.. You” His words forced through his clenched teeth. Stiles brought her lips to his kissing him with everything she had. It wasn’t lustful, it was passion, and love. Finally Derek started to move. Shallow and slow until Stiles urged him for more. Derek set a pace that was almost brutal. Her body jerked, and her throat was growing horse with her moans as Derek expertly brushed her g-spot with ease every single time. The coil in her stomach was tightening, and Derek’s thrusts were getting sloppier. “Derek… I’m… Derek!” His name was a mantra on her lips as Stiles came undone beneath Derek. “Shit… Stiles..” The wolf grunted her name into the crook of her neck as he came. Her core still milking him with the aftershocks of her orgasm. 

 

Derek pressed a gentle and tender kiss to her lips as he slowly pulled out of her. A whimper dying in her throat as his mass moved out of her. The two of them lay there, in an attempt to catch their breathe. Derek didn’t seem to be radiating heat at a dangerous level anymore, and he was no longer shaking. It had to have worked. Stiles’s heart was still hammering, but it was soaring in the bliss of having had sex with Derek. She wanted more, but she knew there never would be more. Stiles caught herself staring at Derek’s body, and the thought from earlier crept back in. She took advantage of the state he was in. She was Kate. For a moment she thought she would be sick. Derek was going to hate her for the rest of his life. Her heart went from soaring to broken.

 

Stiles didn’t know how long she had been in her own head, but a soft snore brought her back to where she was. Derek had fallen asleep next to her, his hand barely brushing hers. She didn’t want to make it even more awkward by him having to kick her out in the morning. Stiles dressed herself carefully, and when she was sure Derek was okay, she slipped down to her Jeep and headed to her dad’s house. 

 

++++

 

It had been almost two months since the incident with the Pixies. Stiles hadn’t come back to Beacon Hill’s, she just stayed in the apartment she shared with Kira and Allison. They lived 10 minutes from Beacon Hills, and it wasn’t a big deal to drive but Stiles didn’t want to run into Derek. He hadn’t texted her or said anything to her since that night. 

 

“Stiles?” There was a knock on her bedroom door, which she had hardly came out of. She opened the door to find Kira standing with a small smile on her face. “Hey Kira, what’s up?” the smaller girl followed Stiles into her room. “The pack wants to have a pack night tonight to celebrate the end of the semester. We have all been kinda distant with school so we thought it would be a good idea. We are going to watch movies at Derek’s.” Stiles felt sick at the sound of the wolf’s name, but she hid it. Nodding her head. “Yeah, sounds great. I will head over there here soon.” Kira smiled and left Stiles’s room. Stiles hadn’t been feeling well lately, something felt off. She could use that to get out of the movie, but she did really want to see the rest of the pack. Even if Derek hated her.

 

An hour later Stiles was walking into the loft. Isaac and Derek were sitting on the couch shaking their heads, while Allison and Lydia try to reason with Scott over a movie choice. “Stiles!” Kira linked arms with her. “Allison and Lydia want to watch the Twilight saga. I’ve never seen it.” Stiles giggled. Of course Allison and Lydia would want to watch that, they have been arguing for weeks over the differences of Werewolves in the movies and the ones they were pack mates with. “Stiles.” Scott whined. “Scotty boy, you know they have a point for watching these. It isn’t to fangirl.” She rolled her eyes. Almost instantly wishing she hadn’t as her stomach threatened to roll itself. 

 

“FINE!” Scott huffed and put in the movie. Stiles sat down on the floor, leaning against the couch. Conveniently the others sat in perfect spacing so that Stiles was leaning back on the couch right under Derek. His legs bracketing her shoulders. She tried to not focus on it, all of the wolves in the room would know. Halfway through the movies it became apparent that Derek didn’t know what was going on. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. Stiles felt his breath ghosting her shoulder and neck. “So… what the hell is happening?” She snorted quietly. “Clearly a love triangle with a overly possessive dead man, a sillywolf, and a complete idiot.” 

 

Derek hadn’t moved from his position, his body enveloping Stiles. Maybe he didn’t hate her. At some point in the fourth movie Stiles turned her head to Derek, and whispered for only him to hear. “Do you guys imprint? Is that even a thing?” Derek sighed, causing goosebumps to form on Stiles’s body. “Kind of. It isn’t like that though.” He nodded toward the TV. “We have mates, more like real wolves. Usually someone who is suitable to extend our bloodline.” Stiles hummed in response. Taking note of the tone of voice he was using. 

 

Isaac was griping about Belle being pregnant by a dead man, “...and how does that even work? I mean I know with us… we are just like regular humans in that right, but a dead vampire?!” Stiles tensed, her mind running a million miles a second. Adding up everything in her head. She has been overly tired, not feeling well, something has been off. Something has been off, and she was late. Her heart skyrocketed, and Derek gently touched her arm. “Stiles?” Before she could say anything the loft door slid open and Braeden walked in. Derek’s body heat was gone with Braeden’s entrance. He pulled himself away from Stiles and met her halfway, then walking with her to the kitchen. “Stiles?” Scott looked at her, still able to hear her heart. “I’m just… I don’t feel good. I think I am going to skip the last movie and head home.” 

 

As Stiles headed to the door Kira called after her. “Hey, are you going home or your dad’s?” Stiles thought about if for a moment. “Home. Dad is working a double. I will see him later.” She offered the younger girl a smile and waved at the pack as she walked out.

 

++++

 

Stiles stood in the bathroom wiping her face, and rinsing out her mouth. The elephant in the room sat neatly on the corner of the bathroom counter. A bright pink plus sign contrasting with the white. She was pregnant. Stiles snatched the test and walked into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Her hands shook, and tears rolled down her cheeks. Stiles jumped when there was a light knock on the door. “Stiles, it’s Kira. Can I come in?” Fuck. Fuck. She couldn’t keep this from everyone. This wasn’t something you could hide. 

 

She trusted Kira, and Kira would keep her secret. “Yeah.” Her voice was raw. Finally letting down the shield. Quietly Kira entered the room, and sat down on the bed next to Stiles. “Are you okay?” The concern and worry in her voice was genuine. “Who else is here?” The last thing she wanted was the wolves to know before she could get a lid on this. “Just us. Scott is at his moms with Isaac, Allison went to see Chris. I wanted to come check on you.” Stiles nodded. “Kira, I… No I’m not okay. I made a huge mistake, and now…” 

 

Kira wrapped her arm around Stiles’s small shoulders. “You can tell me anything. I won’t tell Scott unless you want me to. You’re my best girl friend Stiles.” Stiles took a deep breath, smiling through the tears. Not trusting her voice, Stiles handed Kira the pregnancy test. The other girl gasped, her brown eyes locked with Stiles’s. “You’re…” Stiles nodded. “Do you mind me asking who?” Stiles laughed a wet laugh. 

 

“That is the mistake. Remember the night with the pixies? Derek and I were dusted.” Kira nodded not wanting to say anything to make Stiles stop talking. “Only I have the worst luck to walk into a cloud of pixie sex dust.” She laughed again. “And then hook up with a stupid sourwolf who I know doesn’t feel the same way I do. Kira… I love him. It wasn’t the dust… I’ve loved him for years, but the dust is why we slept together. Why he was even interested in me.”

 

Kira pulled Stiles into a hug and let her cry, rubbing her back. Stiles was never more thankful for Kira in her life. “Are you going to tell him?” Kira was quiet, but it was a question Stiles knew would come up eventually. “I don’t know. Kate took so much from him, and I took advantage of the state he was in. I am just another Kate. Who is to say he would even want to know, or want it.” Stiles sat back, wiping her face with the sleeve of her zip up hoodie. “Derek was pretty irritated when you left.” 

 

Stiles sat back, looking at Kira, confused. Why would Derek be irritated? He had Braeden. “He made her leave shortly after you left. Then we all left.” Stiles must have been talking out loud again. “Talk to him. You might be surprised.” As if on cue both Stiles’s phone and Kira’s phone rang. Scott calling his girlfriend, and Derek calling Stiles.”Okay. I will go see him.” Stiles gave Kira a smile as Kira hugged her and left the room.

 

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice sounded weird over the phone. “Hey sourwolf, what’s up?” She tried to make her voice sound normal. “Why do you sound like that?” Apparently it didn’t work. “Uh.. I’m fine.” “Lie.” Derek was getting more and more irritated. “What do you need Derek?” There was a bit of silence over the phone. “We need to talk.” Stiles nodded, knowing Derek couldn’t see her, and let a tear slip. “Yeah, we do.” Her voice almost a whisper. “Stiles…” concern was in his voice. “I’ll be at the loft in 20.” she disconnected and headed to meet Derek.

 

Everyone was gone from the loft when Stiles got there. Derek had apparently left the door open for her, or heard her coming. The wolf was standing by the windows. Wearing the same thing he had been wearing during movie night. Jeans and a black vneck. He looked gorgeous. He would always look like that, and Stiles was going to blow up like a freaking balloon. She sighed heavily at the thought, then shut the door behind her. 

 

“You wanted to talk?” Her voice was still shaky. Derek closed in on her. “What is going on with you?” He sounded confused, and worried. “What does it matter?” The wolf reeled back a little. “What?.” That made Stiles angry. She was so angry. Why would it matter? “How does it matter Derek?! We had sex, and I feel like the worst person in the world for it! I thought maybe we could forget about it because I know you would hate me for what I did, but apparently there is no way to forget about it!” Her voice rising with every word, and Derek looked shaken. 

 

“Stiles, why would I hate you?” Stiles laughed, it sounded like she was going insane, she probably was. “Why wouldn’t you?! I took advantage of you!” She stopped, waiting for the realization to hit Derek, but instead he shook his head. “Stiles… it was the dust. You didn’t take advantage, it was affecting you too.” It was Stiles’s turn to shake her head. “Nope. Those feelings were mine. Not induced by the dust, but yours… those weren’t real. You even said it was wrong, but I said it was okay. I let it happen Derek. I am just like Kate, and now…” Derek stepped back hearing Kate’s name. It was a low blow, but Stiles knew it was true. Before the wolf could say anything, Stiles held up her shaky hand. “I have to go.” 

 

Stiles was out in the Jeep by the time the first tear slid down her cheek. She needed to tell Derek, she wanted to but… she just couldn’t. Someone needed to know… Stiles needed someone to tell her she would be okay that knew for sure. 

 

When she pulled up to the building that would give her the true fate, Stiles felt like she would be sick. Taking a few deep breathes, she got out of the Jeep and headed inside. To her luck the person she was looking for was right there at the nurse’s station is bright purple scrubs. 

 

“Hey Stiles!” Melissa looked up from her paper work, but when she noticed the state of Stiles’s face. “Stiles? What’s going on?” Melissa was instantly in mom mode. Stiles was grateful for that. She always would be since she didn’t have a mom anymore. Stiles eyed the room they were in, Melissa got the hint and pulled her into an empty exam room. 

 

“Stiles….” 

 

“I think… I think I’m pregnant.” It was the first time the words came out of her mouth.

 

Melissa had the grace that Stiles was hoping for. Letting the confession sink in, nodding, then looking up at Stiles with a smile. “Have you taken a pregnancy test?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“So it must have been positive. Okay. Well, let’s do some other test to be sure.” She smiled and squeezed Stiles’s shoulder. Instantly Stiles felt like things would be okay, at least in some way. 

 

++++

 

After what felt like a lifetime, Melissa walked back into the exam room. Stiles bit into her cheek, trying not to cry. She knew what the results were, there was no mistaking it but knowing the truth straight out was still terrifying. Like the saint that she was, Melissa hugged Stiles tight. 

 

“It’s okay Stiles. You will be a great mom. That is if you want to be. There are options.” 

 

Stiles knew there were options, but she couldn’t even think about them. She couldn’t kill the Hale Bloodline, even if Derek didn’t want it. Stiles shook her head against Melissa’s shoulder. 

 

“I can’t. Promise you won’t tell anyone. Not until I have figured it out… please.” 

 

“Yeah sweetie. I promise. Only if you promise to come to me the instant you need me.”

 

The younger woman nodded. There was a lot to figure out.

 

“I don’t want to assume… but…. It’s Derek’s isn’t it.” Stiles just bit her lip and let another tear streak down her face. Giving Melissa enough answer. “You should tell him when you are ready.” With that Melissa kissed Stiles’s forehead, gave her vitamins and sent her on her way.

 

In the Jeep on the ride home, Stiles knew she would have to call Deaton. He would be an expert on this. She knew it wasn’t necessarily safe, but she pulled out her phone and dialed the Vet’s number.

 

“Beacon Hills Vet Clinic, Alan speaking.” 

 

“Deaton, it’s Stiles. Are you alone or is there werewolfy people about?” 

 

There was a chuckle over the line. “Ah, Miss Stilinski. At the time I am alone. What can I do for you?”

 

After Stiles got off the phone with Deaton, she wanted to throw up even more. If the baby was a werebaby, the pregnancy would be shorter. Werebabies are quicker to develop. However Deaton was clear that the results wouldn’t be clear until either the baby was born or until a wolf could scent it. That is what got Stiles. She couldn’t hide it from the wolves for long, not when they were always sticking their noses into her business… literally. Someone was going to find out, and it wasn’t going to be the way Stiles wanted. She needed to make a plan. First that plan would have to involve telling her dad. 

 

++++

 

Somehow Stiles had managed to avoid everyone for two weeks. Trying to figure out what to do. Telling her dad was hard, she cried and expected him to be disappointed. Instead he beamed. Grinning like a lunatic, and then telling Stiles that he would keep to his diet because he refused to not be there for this baby. It warmed her heart to know that her father would be there for her, even if the father of her baby wouldn’t. 

 

She was leaving her father’s house when she got a text from Kira. Everyone is meeting at the Hale property for a surprise.

 

With a deep breath, Stiles drove to the old Hale property. This was surely how they were going to find out, and she couldn’t be mad at Kira because it wasn’t her choice obviously. Her heart almost stopped when she pulled up to the newly built Hale House. She knew Derek had wanted to rebuild but she didn’t know he was actually having it done. The pack stood outside the house, and Stiles took a spot next to Kira with her arms wrapped around her middle. The Kitsune offered a shoulder as Stiles rested her head to the side. 

 

Derek was nowhere to be seen, but surely he was there. Isaac of course was the one to turn and look at Stiles. His nose scrunched up as he looked at her. Stiles knew her cover was blown and she was just hoping to all things holy that Isaac keeps his mouth shut. As if on cue Derek walks out of the Hale house.

 

“Clearly as you can tell by now, I rebuilt the house. The loft is still available for those who need it, but this will be our central place to meet, and train in the preserve. Everyone is welcome here.” With his last words, he looked directly at Stiles.

 

“I have keys for you inside. Feel free to grab them.” And just like that the hoard almost ran forward as if there were a golden ticket inside. 

 

Everyone but Stiles. She gingerly walked forward, her heart hammering in her chest. As she walked past Derek, he stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm. This was too much. Derek was going to find out, he would confront her with the pack listening in. 

 

“Stiles.” His voice was gentle, more gentle than she had ever heard it except for that night.

 

A tear fell, and Stiles couldn’t take it. She shook her head and turned going to her Jeep. She had to tell Derek, but she couldn’t do it with them here. The look on Derek’s face squeezed at her heart as she pulled away from the house. 

 

Thirty minutes later Stiles got a text from Derek, asking her to come back. Against her better judgement Stiles was pulling into the Hale driveway finding it completely clear of the pack’s cars. Just Derek’s Camaro. 

 

Stiles knocked on the door, but there was no answer. So, like she always does… she let herself in. 

 

“Derek?” Her arms wrapped around her waist.

 

“Why do you smell like that?” His voice made her jump, spinning around she saw him standing behind her. Not lurking, but standing curiously. 

 

“Like what?” 

 

“Were you bitten?” He stepped into her space, and she flinches back. 

 

“No!” 

 

“Why do you smell like another wolf?” His eyes narrowed, and Stiles was sure this was jealousy.

 

Nonetheless, her heart spiked. That was confirmation. She was having a werebaby. God she was so screwed. 

 

“Derek… I… I have something to tell you.” She couldn’t make eye contact.

 

Instantly Derek looked hurt, angry, and broken all at once. Stiles would do anything to wipe that look off of his face, but she knew that what she was going to tell him wouldn’t make this any better. 

 

“Who is it Stiles?” She watched as his fists clenched. “Who made you smell like that?” His body was vibrating with anger. 

 

Stiles tightened her arms around her waist, protecting the werebaby she was secretly growing. “You are not going to like what I have to say…” her voice was shaky. Tears pricking her eyes.

 

“Just say it…” Derek sounded hurt. Like someone was tearing him apart. 

 

“I’m… I’m pregnant Derek.”

 

Silence stretched on between them. “It’s yours Derek, and I… I can’t…” a whimper broken through Derek. His green eyes pleading with her, and it threw Stiles off. Why would he look at her like that? He should be yelling, screaming. 

 

“Don’t. Stiles. Please don’t.” Stiles was dumbfounded. “I will do anything, just… don’t get rid of it.” 

 

The words shocked Stiles to her core. She hadn’t expected him to want it, but she never would have expected this panicked look he had. She recognized the signs. His hands were shaking, his breath coming faster and faster. Derek was having a panic attack.

 

“Derek! Hey!” She rushed to him as Derek dropped to his knees. “Come on breathe. You have to breathe. Don’t do this to me Der!” Instantly when she made contact with Derek he calmed, breathing slowing. “What the hell was that?” The words rushed out of Stiles in a breath. “Why are you panicking that I would…” 

 

Derek cut her off. “Kate. She… she was pregnant but she got rid of it because she said having my pups would be the worst thing to ever happen to her.” Stiles’s heart broke. Derek never thought he would have a family again, Kate killed his family in more ways than one. Tears streamed from Stiles’s eyes. Derek sensed her distress and stood. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Stiles shook her head.

 

“I wouldn’t do that to you. I love you too much, but I get it. I’m not mate material… I just… I was hoping the baby would have a place in your life.” Derek pulled Stiles into his chest. “Sometimes you are so stupid Stiles.” She struggled a little to push back and look at Derek, who had a smile on his face. “I thought… Stiles. I was trying to tell you that you are my mate during the movie. Braeden isn’t my mate. She came by to pick up some information I acquired for her.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

Derek leaned forward pressing a kiss to Stiles’s lips. “The thought of you being someone else’s… makes my wolf crazy.” Stiles laughed a little, trying to stop the tears. “What is it doing now, knowing that you are going to be a dad?” Derek chuckled, Stiles felt the vibration of it through her frame. 

 

“Thinking of all the ways to mark you mine so the world will know.” 

 

“You savage.” Stiles snarked. 

 

“You are my mate in the werewolf world, and the mother of our child in the normal world. I’d like to make you my wife too.” That caused Stiles to burst out in laughter. It must have been contagious because Derek was laughing too. “I demand hearts and flowers.” Stiles sighed into Derek’s chest. “Anything. Always.” 

 

“So…” Stiles looked up at Derek. “I guess it is a werebaby…. Since you could scent it.”

 

“How did you know?” 

 

“A few weeks ago, I talked to Deaton and Melissa… and my dad.” 

 

“How long have you known?” 

 

Stiles took a deep breath. This was the part that was going to hurt. “The movie night. When I went home, I found out.”

 

Derek shuddered. “I knew something was wrong. When I called, you sounded… why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

 

“I didn’t think… I didn’t think you would want it. I knew I had to tell you. I mean… I can’t do this by myself.” 

 

The wolf gripped her tighter. Mumbling into her neck that she would never be alone. He would never let her feel like that again. “Stay.”

 

“What?” Stiles looked at him, confused.  
“Don’t go back to your apartment. Stay here, we can be a family here. Please.” His words were desperate. Like if she walked out that door he would die right here. 

 

“Okay. Yeah. I will stay.” 

 

Derek pressed his lips to hers, and if Stiles were honest it felt like a promise. A promise to love her, keep her safe, and protect their baby. It was different. Not heated, in the moment. It was like the first breath after a panic attack, it felt like relief.


End file.
